Silas Avilation
'Personality' +Loyal +Independent +Level-headed | = Observant =Organized | -Finicky -Stubborn -Competitive Silas is a very loyal worker who refuses to let down his employers and clients with his technical work as a specialized tech engineer, and he loves to do his job day in and day out. The Sigilyph isn't one to depend on others and finds working individually and independently faster and much more stress free than in a group, but if the job calls for it then he'll do the best he can in following along with the others. This is mostly due to him being a bit competitive when it comes to getting the work quickly and well done, making him a bit finicky with what he believes should be done to please their client. Silas does keep a cool head and act as professional as possible amongst others, especially when in the presences of higher leveled government officials including his own employers. The shiny Sigilyph has a mighty need to keep everything as organized as possible from his work place to his own personal home, and only becomes fussy when he's missing an item or two. He can be quite stubborn in his beliefs and may not easily budged unless given plenty of good reasons why he should change his mind. He's pretty observant with others so he can find ways to make effective communication with those who wishes to speak with him. 'History' "Sigilyph, the guardians of the ancient city of Ori'Gaza who will use their psychic powers to defend their precious territory from enemies of foreign origins, protecting their treasures and the purity of their civilization from any unwanted invaders in their many coming years of prosperity." ...Or at least that's what Silas was told about his culture. The shiny Sigilyph is born to a wealthy family of four in the city of Neo'Gaza of the planet Lenias, a city that is--according to his kind's cultural history-- meant to be the modernized, diverse, and more up to galactic date technological advanced version of Ori'Gaza, the original city which seem to have vanished after its civilization collapsed from unknown means that still remain a mystery to them today. Supposedly, the new settlement had learned its ways of accepting other members not of their own kind into their society and grew from there into the Neo-Gaza city that stands tall and proud today, with most of the Sigilyph today keeping the custom of taking a large role in catering and protecting the city from collapsing again as the lore have said with the old. Silas and his older brother were taught about their ancestral culture and history about their home and what is known of the lore as much as they could. Although he believe and proud of his culture, Silas couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical about the idea of having to take part of being a 'guardian' to his birth city, and so he began to look at what other opportunities he can find and found himself drawn to the idea of being a technological specialized engineer and wasted no time to partake lessons to learn. Whereas his brother was taught in ways of becoming a Sigilyph Guardian of Neo'Gaza like their forefathers, Silas became independent at an early age and made his own decision of vigorously learning to build, create, modify, and maintain technology as much as he could, leaving very little time to think about and follow the Sigilyph traditions of Lenias. His family had looked down on him for straying too far from their culture and urged to reconsider connecting to the lore and traditions once again, but Silas politely and stubbornly declined the idea, believing that he can do more than just a "Guardian" and looked forward at the opportunity of traveling elsewhere. Eventually, his family gave up their hopes of bringing him back and let him choose whatever he wishes to do as long as Silas doesn't forget their heritage in one bit. When the Sigilyph reached the legal age to travel on his own, the Engineer certified Sigilyph wasted not a moment to travel to another planet to settle down in the new world and put his skills to use. The first few years, Silas worked in small businesses before he quickly risen to higher levels and eventually his skills were recognized and accepted for him to work with government technology and related works, job positions that are considered hard to obtain due to competition. Unfortunately, the planet was on the verge of undergoing a world war that he wishes not to get involved in for his own safety, and so he considered on the idea of fleeing the planet before an actual war ensues. The Sigilyph was then caught surprised when he received an anonymous message about the prospect of a new growing city of Palatia in the planet of Vyse, a city in dire need of a new civilization to occupy. With a war ready to break out in this planet, Silas made the decision of fleeing the planet and settle on Vyse and make use of his ability for the good of the growing city. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Because he worked for the government and specializes in technology, Silas needs to remain sober at all times although he might bend a little for some friends. * Single and open although he won't be the first to make the move. More like he's waiting. He's capable of flight with those wings of his, but they are not strong enough to stay airborne after a long time * "Birbington" is an undesired nickname he got from his family and he honestly hates it, so don't call him that. Ever. (Ironically he ends up using it for the social network) * Silas is more of a Special Attacker than Physical. * The reason for this is because he's physically weak and he finds it better to fight from a distance than up close and personal * Actually avoids fights anyway he will do so if he has to. * Silas hasn't abandoned his heritage, he still remembers it even to today. * Silas ended up having two eyes and white hair as a result from an incomplete restoration from the Mutofisto fiasco, the spot where his original eye is now replaced with a marking that resembles an eye Category:Palatians